Bocce is traditionally played on courts of clay, sometimes with sand or crushed oyster shells as a surface layer. These traditional bocce courts require constant maintenance and proper hydration to remain playable. Frequent raking, rolling and hydrating is needed to keep the playing surface level and smooth, and to remove grooves and indentations left from previous rounds of play. The rigorous maintenance requirements of traditional bocce courts have led others to employ synthetic materials, particularly artificial grass, as a surface for bocce courts. Conventional synthetic surfaces, however, do not provide the proper ball bounce, rolling speed and resistance, or other characteristics of traditional bocce courts. Thus, there remains a need for improved low-maintenance bocce courts.